New electrical energy distribution supply networks are emerging in aircraft. These networks have a meshed structure. A meshed electrical energy distribution network comprises nodes to which at least one power source and equipment items to be powered by said power source can be connected by means of links, called external links. The nodes are connected to one another by inter-node links forming at least one mesh of a meshed network. Each mesh is polygonal of an order greater than or equal to three. An example of meshed network is described in the application FR 3013163 filed in the name of the applicant.
The electrical energy delivered by the at least one power source is distributed to the equipment items to be powered via the inter-node links by different paths.
When a short-circuit or an overload occurs on an inter-node link, the link on which the short-circuit or overload occurs must be isolated from the rest of the meshed network in order to guarantee the continuity in the supply of the electrical energy to the equipment items to be powered.
A short-circuit can be straight or impeding.
A short-circuit is straight when two short-circuited points touch directly. A short-circuit is impeding when the two short-circuited points are linked by an impeding medium.
Upon the occurrence of a short-circuit, it is desirable to maintain, to a certain extent, the plurality of paths by which the electrical energy is distributed.